The Ace of Hearts
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: After being swallowed by the Rift, Ianto returns after a year with no memories. The Teams is worried, but Ianto doesn't even seem to care. Jack notices weird changes about him, but in the end, all is forgetten. Appearence by the Doctor.
1. Preface

**a/n: Just for fun, picture the 10th Doctor; David Tennant is my favourite after all.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ace of Hearts: Preface<strong>

The Doctor was considered and called many things by many species, but one thing that he wasn't, was a tempter of Fate. Because there are something's in this Universe and the Worlds out there, that some people—even at his calibar—shouldn't mess with. And if the Doctor had ever learned anything for all of the eternities that he had lived, was that this specific act of Fate needed to be complete. All of the Doctor's past tries have failed, he was always too late, but this time he would complete this act.

In the past he had tried to find Ianto Jones, to find him before he had ever met Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor was always so close, but when he did try to close in Ianto would always disappear, would go into the darkness. It was frustrating because he knew that keeping Jack functioning was dependent on Ianto Jones. And this time, this time the Doctor found him and he wasn't going to let his hooks loose.

_"Ianto Jones,"_

The space around was a pocket of frozen nothing in a fixed position in time and space. Ianto lay horizontally floating in the air at the same level as the Doctor's waist, he was stark naked, his eyes closed and fully unaware of where he was and what was about to happen to him. The Doctor looked down at him, the sonic screwdriver in his raised right hand; he brought it down to the soft flesh about Ianto's heart.

It was about time the Doctor got rid of the Fate on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>note: just to explain it if you didn't understand: when it was stated that the Doctor had tried to find Ianto before, but he had always disappeared—let us just consider those past lives.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**The Ace of Hearts**

Ianto was blinded by a flash of light for a second as he stepped out of the incased walkway, feeling a more than a wee bit nauseas. He paused for a second in his stride, tightening his grip on his paper bag as he breathed through it. There was no way he could be getting a bug, not with his job. But it passed and he continued on his way back to the Hub. Despite the fact that Cardiff was the center of the Rift, and the fact that at the moment it was night, Ianto liked to walk; especially when he was on his coffee run, there was no rush, no need for him to hurry.

"Hello?" Ianto called out as he entered the Hub; the lights were on but no one was in sight. "Oi, anyone here?"

No one answered, so Ianto made his way to the kitchen, putting away the coffee packages. He patted down his jacket and pant's pockets, but he didn't seem to have his cell phone on him. That was not good, the others could be on a hunt and in need of his help and he didn't even have his bloody phone. He could have sworn that he had taken it with him, but he guessed that that wasn't the case. Ianto went over to the computer on the wall, intending to see if he could find Jack's location when the Hub's entrance alarm when off and the vault like door rolled open.

Gwen came through first, stopping suddenly which caused Jack to collide into her, but she hardly noticed. "Ianto ...?"

Jack's head shot up at his name.

"Hey," Ianto greeted, slightly confused about their reactions; he'd only gone out on a coffee run. "I would have been here sooner, but I misplaced my cell."

They didn't say anything, looking at him with surprise and relief and suspicion. Jack went to take a step forward, but Gwen grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. He looked down at her in confusion.

"We don't even know if it's him, Jack." she told him quietly.

"Do either of you want a cup of coffee? I put on a pot to brew; it should be done now." Ianto said, starting turn toward the kitchen.

"Of course it is!" Jack exclaimed at Gwen's statement, pulling his arm free. He ran over to Ianto, and in one smooth motion grabbed his arm and spun him around before crushing his lips to Ianto's.

For half a second Ianto stood there in surprise before he kissed Jack back. Ianto could feel the desperation in Jack's kisses, unlike any he had felt before—having only really felt the sexual desperation that Jack at times let through. Jack held either side of Ianto's head, his fingers grasping his hair. His eyes closed and getting really into it, Ianto hands snaked inside Jack's Captain's coat and wrapped around his waist before grasping Jack's buttocks. Jack made a noise of approval and pushed up against Ianto, feeling the younger mans shy hardness—this time; Ianto was the one to let out a low, drawn out moan.

Gwen cleared her throat, loudly, when they continued their snogging. It's not that she had a problem with the Gays, but it doesn't mean she couldn't feel weird when they were all but having sex in front of her—and the situation that they were in . . .

Jack finally pulled back from the kiss, but he didn't go very far. He was still sidled up to Ianto, still holding him, their faces barely an inch apart as he just stared, soaking—basking, in the presence of having Ianto so near after so long.

Ianto still had his arms wrapped around Jack's waist, his knees weak an his face flushed with heat. He wasn't sure what was with everyone's mood today, and hoped that they weren't pissed that he had lost his phone. But Jack's reaction seemed to make him think otherwise. Ianto let go of Jack's waist when his knees felt stronger and slowly took Jack's hands from his face. He gave them a squeeze before glancing over Jack's shoulder at Gwen.

"Coffee?" he asked, turning, but Jack grabbed his wrist. Ianto turned to him. "Jack, I know that it was bad that I lost my cell phone, but if I don't find it by the end of the night I'll get a replacement."

"I have your phone," Jack told him.

Ianto gave him an exasperated sigh. "Now that we've cleared that up, can you let me go now; the coffee's going to burn."

But Jack didn't let go and Gwen stepped up next to him. "Where have you been, Ianto."

Ianto gave him a slightly irate look. "I told you before I left; I went on a coffee run, you said it was fine. And yes, I know that I was out longer than usual—I'll take a cab next time." he tugged the arm that Jack still held.

"When did you leave?" Gwen asked him.

"You know what time!" Ianto accidentally snapped; frustrated and confused. This time he pulled arm away with force, breaking Jack's grip. "Now I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but it's starting to worry me." he said, calmer this time.

"Ianto," Jack said slowly, softly. "Please answer the question; what time and date did you leave for coffee?"

"8:45 p.m, July 18th 2011." Ianto said succulently in a monotone.

"And what was the date yesterday?" Gwen asked him.

"August 3rd, 2012." They looked at him with worry and great concern. "What?" not realizing or even noticing the inconsistency in what he had said.

"I want you to look at something," Gwen told him, going over to Toshiko's computer station.

Ianto fallowed her, albeit reluctantly.

Gwen brought up the rift activity chart. "A major spike in rift activity happened April 4th at 9:10 p.m, on Grand Avenue. And the exact same spike happened today at 9:10 p.m, a half a foot from the spike that had happened on Grand in July." she brought up the a map of the area, a blip showing where the rift occurred on Grand Avenue.

There was silence in the Hub as Ianto stared at the screen for a long moment, absorbing what this could mean. "You're saying that I was swallowed by the Rift?" he said slowly, finally turning to Jack and Gwen. "And that I've been gone for a month?"

Jack shook his head, a look of grief flashing across his features for a moment. "Not a month, Ianto. Over a year; it's 2012."

"You're kidding—" Ianto started, but realized that he wouldn't be able to joke this off. "If I was taken in by the Rift, guys, I think that I would remember."

"Not necessarily—" Gwen started ...

And Jack continued with, "The shock of the whole transition of going through an active tear in the Rift, and whole year of experiences of wherever it was that you were taken, and then the trip back through could have cause memory loss."

"Like a car crash and light concussion," Gwen pointed out, "I've seen it happen all the time."

"If something so bad had happen, then why am I perfectly fine?" Ianto asked, oddly feeling triumphant when neither Gwen or Jack had an answer to that.

"We'll have Owen check you out." Jack said instead, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Fine," Ianto agreed, his own arms crossing over his chest. "In the mean time, coffee?" he turned around and made his way back to the kitchen.

Jack and Gwen just watched him his retreating back, sharing a concerned look; Ianto had been missing for over a year and he really didn't seem to mind the fact.

* * *

><p>"He's perfectly fine," Owen declared after in what Ianto considered—an unnecessary—check-up on Jack's order.<p>

Owen took the stethoscope back and Ianto gladly buttoned up his shirt again.

"I told you," Ianto sighed, humping down from Owen's exam table.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Glad to have you back," he said albeit a little sarcastic as always.

"Shush, Owen." Toshiko's soft voice floated through the air and down to Owen's lab. "We're glad you're back and safe, Ianto."

"Thanks, Tosh." Ianto said as Owen rolled his eyes, but he knew that the doctor was just covering for his true feelings. It didn't bother him though; this was normal and that was what he wanted—not the whispers that Jack and Gwen had been sharing the past few hours since he had come 'back'.

Finally done with his shirt and vest, he slipped his jacket back on, smoothing out any wrinkles. He gave Owen a tight smile as he slipped past him and up the steps, past Jack and into the main Hub. Jack fallowed him of course, Ianto expected as much and that was why he continued through the Hub and up to the second floor to Jack's office.

Timing it perfectly, Ianto spun around, catching Jack's lips. Jack was slightly surprised but soon got over it, kissing Ianto frantically back. This wasn't what he had wanted, he had wanted to talk to Ianto—to try and understand what the hell was going on. But he hadn't seen Ianto in over a year, and talk could wait.

He backed them up until Ianto hit the edge of his desk, making sure that their lips never left each other. He rand his finger's roughly through Ianto's silken hair, their teeth clashing as Ianto did the best he could to sweep the content's off from Jack desk.

Jack and Ianto tried to take off Ianto's jacket at the same time, making the easy action harder than it needed to be. Finally though, they got it off and Jack went for the sweet-spot on his neck as Ianto worked on his vest.

Ianto moaned; he may have been gone for a year to Jack, but to him he had just been out on a coffee run. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he loved the attention.

Jack tugged at Ianto's shirt, acting as if he tugged it enough times that it would grow a brain and just climb off Ianto back. Ianto wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he pulled his lips from Jack's long enough to pull the shirt off over his head.

Jack was about to let out a whine, but stopped short when he was something unfamiliar gleam on Ianto's left wrist. Without thinking, he pulled back from Ianto's lips and grabbed his wrist instead; bring it up to his nose.

"What's this?" he asked, inspecting the silver bracelet of which was about three inches in length.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, trying to get his hand back. "I've always had that."

Jack shook his head. "You have never worn any jewellery before, you just got this."

Ianto sighed. "I have always worn this, Jack."

Jack gave him a hard look. "The Rift took you Ianto; you've been gone for a year. You just came back a few hours ago with no memories of the fact, yet you know what day it is but don't seem to notice the inconsistency between the date that you left for coffee and tonight. And now you have this weird silver bracelet that I've never seen before, and clam that you've worn it all the time—apparently out of my notice!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating, Jack."

"How exactly am I exaggerating?" Jack demanded.

"I never went through the Rift—I would know if I did—I can't believe that you guys are putting such energy into some prank."

"This is no prank, Ianto!" Jack exclaimed with such intensity that Ianto raised his brows. "It really happened, you were gone for a year—a year! We looked for you, everywhere, every day ... but nothing; you'd disappeared off the face of the Earth." Jack sucked in a breath. "And now your back and act as if nothing happen, as if a year hadn't gone by. I get the fact that you can't remember, but acting as if nothing else that you have said or done since you got back is just plain denial. You have something that you didn't before; acting like you've had it forever. The huge gaps in your dates that you don't even notice—looking at all of us as if we've lost our mind for God's sake!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Jack." Ianto told him truthfully. "I know what I know." he said simply as if that explained everything.

Jack didn't think so much.

Yes, maybe Ianto should have been acting differently about this situation; but he didn't feel the panic or the worry that Jack and the other's felt. He felt fine, he wasn't hurt, not a scratch on him—and he was pretty sure he would have noticed if he had been violated in some way. In contrast, he felt great, as if some new energy was zapped into him, his heart and every cell in his body. Sure, if what Jack was saying about the inconsistencies in his date were true, then that is very weird, but Ianto wasn't able to see it.

"Just leave it alone, Jack." Ianto sighed out, just plan tired of the same subject.

Jack didn't say anything further, though his eyes said volumes as he watched as Ianto's finger tips glided over the smooth silver on his wrist, the blue jewel on it gleaming in the light.

* * *

><p><strong>note: notice the fact that the bracelet on Ianto wrist is crafted like a different version of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver?<strong>

**I hope that you review :3!**


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: I think that this is going to be the last chapter for this fic; I know that it is disappointing and that I could have gone for more—this isn't me being lazy, I swear. So for this chapter, we are going to skip a little ahead, maybe more than a smidgen. And it may not be quite as long as the last chapter before either. Be prepared though, for there is going to be some shiz going down in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ace of Hearts<strong>

Jack had left it alone after that, relatively alone—Ianto would sometimes catch the others sharing whispers. He ignored them, rolling his eyes before he turned his back on them—ignoring it. He couldn't get why they just couldn't leave it alone! He'd sometimes get so frustrated with the fact that he wanted to growl, and grind his teeth to dust. Ianto supposed that he understood why they would it alone, if someone else on the team had been swallowed-up by the Rift and had disappeared for over a year, Ianto would be acting the same way. But it hadn't happened like that, it had happened to him, and until he had the memories that the others were talking about it—nothing like that happened. Because Ianto knew that nothing of what they were saying had happened.

He loved Jack, and he loved all the others, but this was just getting plain old ridicules. He was himself, couldn't they see that? He looked the same, acted the same, made the coffee the same—even Owen determined that he was the same; so what was their problem really?

Much to Ianto's relief, Jack let him come out on a hunt.

There was Rift activity and multiple blips had appeared on the screen; Tosh stayed at the Hub to help coordinate as the others tried to herd the creatures into the same place so that they could pen them in. They were feral, very much wild and almost as big as a lion. There were four of them, so the team had to split up of course.

The creatures may have been as big as lions, but instead of being covered in sandy fur, they their skin was like that of a hedgehogs. They had two head, like a cats but with no mane. Their pupils were like a small burning gas ball.

And as it happened, Ianto somehow got the boss—the leader of the pack. He didn't mind that so much, but when he got turned around and ended up the one being stocked . . . well, you get the picture.

The place that they were in had no lights, was dark and dingy, pipes were everywhere and you could always hear water drip, the sound echoing along with his foots steps and his breathing. It was hard to track it just with the beam of the flashlight, and Tosh trying tell each member of the team where their target was at the same time was just confusing—so much so that Ianto may have taken the earpiece from his ear.

Now he only had the faintest growl that the creature emitted.

Toshiko squawked loudly in the earpiece, loudly enough that her words were cut off with feedback. Ianto winced and felt a breeze behind. He spun around, his gun raised and the beam of his flashlight bouncing around the confined area. One of them came from nowhere, seemed to jump from the shadows in the corners, coming right for him. He fired; only able to press the trigger four times before the weight of the creatures leaping on top of him forced him to the ground. He wasn't sure how many hit, probably none from the sound of ricocheting bullets and the fact that Ianto could feel the creatures razor sharp teeth slice through his throat.

The scream that had been in the process of leaving his throat, was turned in bloody gurgling. Blood spurting around the creatures teeth as it clamped down harder on the flesh of Ianto's throat. Holding it until the Human beneath its teeth died, the blood draining from him. It let go and took off for the shadows, just there for the kill. It left Ianto there, laying on the damp concrete in his own blood, his eyes blank and staring at nothing.

* * *

><p>Jack had heard the shots, their echo travelling through the building. He could also hear Toshiko in the earpiece, yelling for Ianto, but there was no answer and Jack's blood ran cold.<p>

He had wanted to capture the creatures, to catalogue them in case any of them came through the Rift again. But that turned out difficult, because these things didn't want to be captured, they wanted to hunt. Jack had already gotten close enough to his to see in its eyes; they weren't hungry or defending territory—no, they wanted to kill for the sake of killing. Looking straight into that creature's eyes had sent chills through Jack body, and one of them had done something to Ianto.

Jack killed his as quickly as possibly, and he could hear the gun shots of Owen and Gwen taking care of theirs; the three of them wanting to get to Ianto as soon as possible.

He barked at Tosh to guide him to where Ianto was, and she spoke clearly into their earpieces, giving accurate directions. Jack arrived first, him being the closest and at the sight that filled his light beam made his heart stop. He blinked his eyes open and found himself on the floor, his flashlight a few feet from him and its beam pointing straight at Ianto's still body—deadly still body.

Jack crawled over to him, ignoring the cold blood covering the concrete. He took Ianto, his skin cold, and cradled his head in his lap. He looked to see if his chest was rising, and put his hand over Ianto's mouth—but it was for not. Jack went to check for a pulse on his neck and his hand came back covered in his lover's blood. Jack stared at it in horror; this was Ianto's blood, and so much of it, all that shouldn't be out on the ground.

Jack buried his face in Ianto's hair, one of the things that had gone untouched by the blood, and squeezed his eyes shut so tightly. He felt the tears build behind his eyes, tears that burned like acid as they leaked form behind closed lids and down his cheeks, splashing into Ianto's silken hair. His body shook as sobs built in his chest; he couldn't understand.

He had just gotten Ianto back; after a year of looking and wondering and hurting—Jack had just gotten him back. It was like some sick joke that the Universe was playing on him—well, he wasn't laughing! Not in the least. Ianto was his love, was his one. Ianto had made everything better, had always been there to make the fact that he couldn't die bearable. It was Ianto, had always been Ianto. Jack knew that he had only fallen for Gwen was because he was scared, because it was always Ianto Jones.

Jack could feel the stalking presence behind him, but he didn't care, not anymore. It that moment, he wanted the creature that had torn Ianto's throat out to tear out his own, and he wanted to stay dead. He really wanted to stay dead, if only so that he could be with Ianto once more. But then there were gunshots from in front of him, and he knew that Owen and Gwen had arrived, killing the beast behind him.

_"Oh, Ianto." _

Jack heard Gwen's soft voice as she knelt beside him, and could feel the hand that ran through his hair. Her comfort meant little to him though, and he tried to bury his face deeper into Ianto's hair with little success. A sob broke free from his chest and Gwen could swear that it was the most heart-breaking thing that she was ever going to hear in her life.

There was silence after that, just silence and it rung in Jack's ear like a punishment for all of the crimes that he had ever committed in his entire life. Ianto's heart beat no more, and his beat brokenly; never to pump the same. Ianto never deserved this, and Jack blamed himself—his inner turmoil boiling to a point far further than he was able to take. This was his fault and Jack knew that it was always his fault. Everything, everything was ever his fault.

He felt breath against his hair, and Ianto jerk in his hands—someone was trying to take his love away and he held tighter.

"Jack!" Gwen and Owen exclaimed at the same time, then, "Ianto, oh my God!"

Jack was confused now and loosened his grip; he didn't want to hurt Ianto, he never did. There were fingers in his hair again, but knew that this time they weren't Gwen, but it couldn't be . . . Jack reached up and grasped the hand that was in his hair, just holding it. It couldn't be, he must have been dreaming because this was a hand that he was extremely familiar with. He had held this hand, had this hand pinch his arse, and had this hand wrapped around his cock, had sucked on the fingers.

Jack swallowed painfully as he slowly lifted his head, and instead of finding himself staring into Ianto's dead green eyes, he found himself staring into Ianto's very much alive green eyes. They stared back at him, _blinked_ back at him.

"Ianto?" he said so faintly, his voice not even audible beyond Ianto's ears. His voice had shook and his jaw had trembled, it wasn't possible.

Jack stared into Ianto's eyes from a moment longer before he turned his head and crushed his lips to the younger man's. He could feel the smirk on Ianto's lips and was sure that he couldn't be hallucinating when Ianto kissed him back and slipped some tongue passed his lips. Jack gripped his hair tightly and squeezed Ianto's hand, never wanting to let go for all the world. He never wanted to stop kissing Ianto either, but they both needed air so Jack pulled back, soaking in Ianto's face for a moment before he pulled back completely and helped the now living Ianto Jones sit up—never taking his hands off the man.

"I thought that I'd lost you," Jack whispered, wrapping his arms around Ianto and pulling him close, burying his face in Ianto's neck.

"I guess not." Ianto answered, hugging Jack back and kissing the older man on the forehead. He didn't feel all that different, which was odd seeing as moments before that he had his throat torn out moments before. He had no idea what had happened, how he was alive, but it seemed right—just like the bracelet on his wrist.

Owen and Gwen shared a very wide-eyed look, still in shock.

Jack didn't care, didn't care about anything now—Ianto was alive and that was all he needed. He didn't need to know how Ianto was alive again, just thankful that he was. He was never going to let Ianto go, never going to let his love out of his sight. He couldn't handle having Ianto die again and he wouldn't let it happen, not ever. He was just thanking every God that he knew for granting Ianto life again, and he was not going to question it. Jack never wanted to experience that kind of heart break again, not ever. He was happy that Ianto was alive, and he was he was never going to take him for granted ever again.

Ianto smiled into Jack's hair, knowing just who to thank for this, but not quite able to place the name.

_Somewhere in the Universe, in a pocket of Time and Space, spinning through the Galaxy, the Doctor was aboard the TARDIS, smiling like the crazy Doctor he was—let Fate be done._

* * *

><p><strong>note: Hope you enjoyed and commented!<strong>


End file.
